1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a urinary device and, more specifically to an improved disposable feminine urine conducting device which permits a female to urinate comfortably and hygienically from a standing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The female anatomy creates a particularly annoying problem for women of all ages when travelling or enjoying outdoor activities such as camping, hiking, and cross-country skiing, and that is--where to urinate. Public facilities are most often unsanitary and finding a place to squat discreetly outdoors is usually impossible. The fear of becoming infected with the AIDS virus, Herpes, Chlamydia, and other somewhat less devastating microorganisms has altered our sexual and personal hygiene habits more in recent years than ever before. Whether these organisms remain viable and infectious in the environs of the public toilet is debatable, however, women should not have to take unnecessary chances. This dilemma, unique to the female, has been recognized by others and various attempts have been made to provide a urinary device for women. None of these urinary devices, however, have solved the problem of providing a sanitary, disposable urinary conduit that is convenient and comfortable to use, easy to carry, and inexpensive to manufacture.